<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel me by Wonkyunbun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244768">Feel me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkyunbun/pseuds/Wonkyunbun'>Wonkyunbun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Yunho's massive hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkyunbun/pseuds/Wonkyunbun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He pushed his index finger in ever so slightly admiring how San flexed around him. "So pretty" Yunho mumbled out not really expecting San to hear him but he did anyway. San threw a forearm over his eyes covering his blush at the praise, the other hand on his chest wanting to reach down and lace his fingers in soft blonde locks but he didn't want to be pushy. </p><p> </p><p>Or an highly descriptive fic about Yunho fingering San for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jeong Yunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feel me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah are you?" </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Yunho placed a large hand on San's thigh practically covering it, he moved his hand a bit lower rubbing circles kneading the flesh slightly and he warmed lube up in his other hand his mouth pressing gentle kisses all over San's hip bones and inner thighs. </p><p>San was fully naked legs spread a very nervous but excited Yunho between them and a large pillow under his hips. San looked down at the fluffy blonde hair between his legs, his cock rock hard but didn't want to shift attention away. He was finally getting those long fingers inside of him he couldn't wait. </p><p>Yunho looked up through long lashes double checking it was ok to continue. San nodded biting his bottom lip. They had played around but this was what San hoped the start of a new side too them a more intimate side. Yunho placed two pads on the tight muscle and gently made small circles feeling how tight San was. They'd only spoken about fingers but Yunho had done some research (read watched many videos on rimming and fingering evern read a few articles) and felt more confident for his first time. He carried on kissing down to meet his fingers and gave a experimental lick. "Ahh Yunho!" San's eyes flew open from where they had been slightly closing enjoying the feeling. He wasn't opposed to it he just didn't expect it thinking Yunho would be just as nervous as him.</p><p>'Tastes faintly like soap and San, all things I like' Yunho surmised in his head deciding to unfurl his tongue and lick a long stripe over the small entrance. San gripped the sheets and dropped back down on the bed a low moan falling out of his lips. He thought he was already lucking out with fingers but tongue as well? Fuck this might be San's undoing. </p><p>Yunho continued switching between kitten licks long languid presses with tongue. Sometimes firm and probing other times wide and flat covering the smaller boys hole completely, using how much San squirmed or made noise to gauge what to do next. He kept it up till he felt San relax more, it sent a small thrill to know he made San's body relax. Every little sound that escaped San mouth spurring him on. </p><p>He pushed his index finger in ever so slightly admiring how San flexed around him. "So pretty" Yunho mumbled out not really expecting San to hear him but he did anyway. San threw a forearm over his eyes covering his blush at the praise, the other hand on his chest wanting to reach down and lace his fingers in soft blonde locks but he didn't want to be pushy. It's not that it had taken any convincing for the act to happen the main hurdle was assuring Yunho he wouldn't break under him and getting the dorm to themselves. When those stars finally aligned on a random Saturday they both grinned like mad men at eachother across the kitchen.</p><p>Yunho pushed in deeper now half way down his index finger and felt San tense up. "You ok?" Yunho asked not moving any further in opting to swirl his finger around marvelling at how soft and warm San felt. "Fuck yeah it feels good feels so good your fingers are so long fuck" San remarked his hand crawling down the smooth plane's of his abdomen towards Yunho head slowly twirling a lock between his fingers. "Still got more to go" blonde replied and licked more feverishly now lapping at the ring till it gave allowing Yunho to push all the way in. He experimented with different moves going out all the way and back in seemed more pain then pleasure judging by San's scrunched up nose so he stayed in and gave shallow thrusts stealing glances up at San to read his face and body, his relaxed face and small moans feeling like a reward to Yunho. </p><p>Twisting to the right earned him more oos and ahhs but nothing ground breaking. Down similar reaction, it was like a puzzle and Yunho was determined to complete it. He pulled out gently watching sans hole flutter back shut just as tight as when he started or so he thought. San breathed out his body relaxing and the small ring relaxed too, Yunho felt a small bit of triumph and coated now two fingers with a lot of lube deciding more is more in this case. </p><p>"You ok you wanna stop?" San whispered out feeling a bit shy having Yunho essentially stare at his hole. "No no god no I'm good am i- am I doing ok?" Yunho looked up meeting San's eye's properly for the first time. " You're doing amazing" San shot him a grin full of dimples and stroked the side of his face. Yunho bolstered up kept eye contact watching San's mouth fall open into a O shape as he pushed two now warm and slick fingers in. San didn't feel any discomfort now just a incredible sense of being full. As much as he liked the face between his legs he dropped his head back on to the pillow resuming his fingers to play in Yunho's hair. </p><p>Yunho could feel way more now the velvety heat almost crushing his fingers incredibly tight but he kept licking and gently swirling his fingers carefully monitoring what earned him a better response. He tried flicking his fingers up towards him, San groaned louder the hand in his hair tightening for a split second before smoothing the hair back down and gently playing with it. "Yunho you're good at this" San half whined out feeling completely at the taller boys mercy but knowing he could trust him. </p><p>Yunho had a bit of a rhythm now he'd lick and lap while slowly spreading his two fingers apart slowly opening San up and when his tongue ached from overuse he'd press kisses everywhere he could. As he spread his fingers a bit wider his middle finger brushed up against something that felt like a firm nub. He crooked his finger and pressed every so gently watching keenly for a response. San's cock bobbed infront of him while the boy in question full out moaned his chest slightly raising off the bed. "I don't know what the fuck that is but that feels amazing" he rasped out squeezing the hair in his hands tight.</p><p>Yunho felt a sense of excitement, yes the sounds San was making were going straight to his dick but better yet he'd found it. The thing every guy he watched on porn was moaning on about that special spot he read about he could actually feel out now and watching what it did to San made him want to never stop touching it. But he had a plan in mind.</p><p>He purposely avoided it now much to San's frustration, tabling his new found knowledge for later concentrating on stretching San. He spread his fingers much wider this time amazed at how pretty San looked around his fingers and darted a tongue along the inside noting a how soft it was on his tongue. San babbled about how he didn't have too but was simultaneously pushing Yunho's head closer into him making the blonde smile against his tan skin. </p><p>He pulled away for air and to warm some more lube hoping he could go for three fingers. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at San he was now sprawled out light sheen of sweat over his whole body his hair raked back and his eyes following his every movement.</p><p>"You like it?"</p><p>"So much, do you?" San breathed back. Yunho nodded placing another kiss on San's thigh. Yunho spread his fingers open slowly now watching the strands of lube connecting them pull and give way, the light casting through the air bubbles in it making his slender finger shimmer. San's mouth ran dry now heavily debating if he wanted then back in his ass or his mouth. Yunho didn't make him wonder much longer as those beautiful finger gently pressed against his now slightly puffy hole still offering resistance but not nearly as much. He pressed three fingers slowly but firmly into the smaller boy watching his face for and pain and slowing down when he saw San knit his eyebrows together grasping at the sheets. </p><p> "Should I stop?"</p><p>"No god fuck no keep going" San huffed out "God your fingers feel amazing I knew they would" Yunho's beamed loving the praise, he reached out for San's hand and placed is back on his head and San gripped a section rubbing the pads of his fingers on his scalp, short nails lightly grazing at the same time sending small shivers down Yunho's spine.</p><p>'Ok you can do this just like in that video.' Yunho planned in his mind the long digits firmly deep inside his partner now he crooked them just like before watching San body buck upwards loud moan filling the room.</p><p>"Oh fuck Yunho there there please" Yunho obliged, shallow thrusts mixed in with gentle circles right over his prostate was making San's body squirm and release the best sounds Yunho had ever heard. Yunho couldn't help but feel excited, his San was like this because of him. This beyond gorgeous boy was was making those pretty noises for him Yunho still almost couldn't believe it. He wanted San to feel the best he'd ever felt so went back to his plan.</p><p>He got into a new rhythm with his hand and lowered his mouth right over the head of San's long neglected cock. Using no hands he curled his tongue around and sucked the angry tip into his mouth, his Cupids bow stretching over the fat head as he gathered some spit in his mouth to slick his way down. </p><p>"Shit shit Yunho fuck since when could you do that oh fu-" San didn't know what to do put grasp the sheets his hips start to buck. Every down stroke the digits in his hole filled him up more hitting that magical spot and on the up a warm mouth and soft tongue greeted his hard cock. If he died now he'd die a happy man. </p><p>"Yunho I'm so close you should move your mouth" </p><p>Yunho determined to be San's undoing did no such thing. He sucked hard harder flattening his tongue on the underside going in circles under the head as he bobbed up and down in time with his fingers now firmly rubbing over San's prostate. He hummed around the weight in his mouth his own cock beyond hard. He shifted his legs about gathering the sheets between his thick thighs to rub off against as he carried on bobbing his head and working his fingers. He couldn't help but pump his hips in time the noise's pouring out of San were sending him into a frenzy. He knew he should probably move his head but he wanted San to fall apart right under him just like this writhing against the sheets his hips erratic and the loudest whines and moans he'd every heard come out of San. </p><p>" Fuck Yunho I'm coming don't stop ah ahh" San all but yelled out as he screwed his eyes shut crying out Yunho's name as he came in his mouth. He clenched around Yunho's fingers as they slowed down gently slipping out. Yunho hadn't actually thought this far ahead and really didn't want to do the ' I have cum in my mouth' walk to the bathroom so opted to swallow. It wasnt that bad mainly tasted of salt and San two things he liked. San still panting was scrambling for tissues thinking he wanted to spit profusely apologising when he met the boys eyes and his mouth with open wide showing it was empty. If hadn't just cum he thought he would cum again at the sight. "Fuck Yunho where did that come from?" he chuckled out flopping back on the bed using the tissue to clean Yunho's hand instead. </p><p>Yunho shuffled up next to San placing the smaller boy's head on his chest smoothing down his hair with his free hand looking over his face. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on his cheek. San smiled and turned to look up to him his eyes still blown. </p><p>"Kiss me" San whispered but Yunho pulled back his cheeks tinging pink.<br/>
"Now your shy after what you just did! I don't care about it Yunho kiss me" San reassured placing a hand on the blondes chest feeling his heart beat going a mile a minute. He leaned up and waited for Yunho to close the gap pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. San surged forward licking the seam of his lips Yunho opened up gently still beyond worried but those thoughts quickly being lost as San mapped out his mouth tasting himself on Yunho's tongue made then both moan, the kiss heating up Yunho's hand landing on one of his favourite places: San's incredibly small waist. They broke for air resting forheads together breath intermingling.<br/>
" That was amazing" San breathed out<br/>
"Yeah? You don't hurt or anything?"<br/>
"No I feel amazing Yunho your hands are- fuck" San couldn't think of the right words but damn they were good. San looked down expecting to see him rock hard instead greeted to a site much like his own body currently.</p><p>"Did you cu-" Yunho buried his head in San's neck hiding his embarrassment his face going bright red. "Yeah a bit before you did." He admitted quietly not really wanting to detail how he rubbed up against the sheets in-between his legs while sucking San off. </p><p>San tried to stifle a giggle to no avail the blond feeling the little vibrations. "Saan don't laugh" Yunho whined almost laughing himself at the ridiculous nature of it all. San placed a gentle hand on the back of Yunho's head and stoked his hair still giggling a little a light air around them. They moved to lie down Yunho spooning up to the smaller boy enveloping breathing in his scent. Watching those videos was worth it he thinks as his eyes slowly drift shut his arm tucked up under sans as he felt him drifting too. They slept untill Wooyoung threw a pillow at the still naked pair complaining the neighbors chewed him out for loud noises when he wasn't even in. Yunho offered mild apologies San told him to fuck off teasingly and rolled over burying his head in Yunho's warm chest as Yunho pulled the covers up over them, drifting off into a comfortable sleep smiles still on their face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*dances to the beat* did you enjoy? Do you also marvel at how big Yunho's hands are and how small Sans waist it cos saaame. Let's be moots on the bird app 😂 @eargasmOO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>